


Stereotyping Is For Losers

by Little_red_2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bossy Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Catch the Song Lyric, College, Derek Ruins Stiles's Plans, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mostly Talked About Sex, No actual sex, Semi-Explicit, Stereotypes, Stiles Learns Not To Stereotype, Stiles Stilinski is Not a Virgin, Sweet, Top Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Derek Hale, i dare you, implied - Freeform, stereotyping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: “Yes?” Derek says, moving down to Stiles’s neck, cutting off any of Stiles’s higher brain function. He reboots when he feels Derek picking up the pace of his grinding again.“Let’s slow down,” Stiles says, hating himself for saying it but feeling like he wouldn’t be treating Derek right if he didn’t.“Why?” Derek questions, and if Stiles didn’t know any better he’d say that sounded like a whine.“This should be slow, sweet, and gentle for your first time. It’s what you deserve,” Stiles tells him, looking him in the eye since Derek pulled away from their kiss to pout (although Stiles won’t tell Derek that that’s what he’s doing for fear of losing his liver).“Where are you getting all your information from?” Derek asks incredulously
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 400





	Stereotyping Is For Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Bienvenido de Vuelta!  
> (Hi! Welcome Back!) 
> 
> So it's been a while since I've posted anything, and I was inspired tonight by a podcast that I was listening to (yes, the podcast that is mentioned in this story, because I'm a dork like that).   
> Like has pretty much been crazy since I last posted. I mean, there wasn't much between May and August (Some SAT's, a GED, nothing much) but once September hit, life got crazy. Signing up for school (which was a frustrating process that nearly killed me with anxiety), getting my first job (which was pretty easy but also lots of anxiety), making new friends (I say new like I had any old ones, ha!), and getting accustomed to life again. Winter break is officially over, and I back in school as of Monday, so you probably won't see much of me, but I took a free day today. I called off work, I went to the trampoline park with my school, and I had fun. So when inspiration struck, I had time and energy to write. 
> 
> Enough of my jibber jabber, you guys prolly don't even read this part anyway, so without further ado...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little Red <3

You see, the first thing that Stiles noticed about Derek was his nerdy personality. Okay, that’s a total fucking lie. The first thing he noticed about Derek was his insanely beautiful ass, but he maintains the firm belief that that was only happenstance since that was all he could see of the man when he was laying only the ground.

He was just walking along, minding his own business, completely aware of where he was going (or more like with his face buried in his phone because a new podcast from his favorite person had just been released and he was booting it up) when he slammed into a brick wall and landed on his ass. Funnily enough, he was also staring up at one. The ass then turned around and Stiles’s eyes traveled up a well-dressed form until he met the glasses covered eyes of Derek Hale.

The man was staring down at him as if Stiles had just fallen from the sky, which, considering Stiles had just run smack into Derek’s back, he can’t really blame him. With Derek being six feet tall, he was quite the imposing figure over where Stiles lay on the ground, but somehow the man’s strong features were softened by the large, square glasses he wore, and/or the concern etched onto his face.

Stiles had taken in every inch of Derek’s body, demeanor and disposition before he’d even gotten off the ground, and therefore, can say that the second thing he notices about Derek was that he was a total nerd. From the books in his hand that looked worn and used, the Harry Potter pin proudly stuck to his shirt, and the reserved, almost hesitantly held-out hand for Stiles to take, he could tell that Derek Hale was a total dork, and that Stiles was completely gone on him.

From that day forward, Stiles plotted his plan. It was a long and arduous one, that he was going to take slowly because Derek was a delicate flower that deserved the long route. Derek ruined that plan all to hell, though, by asking Stiles, one night when they were studying, “are you gonna kiss me or not?” 

Stiles had been so flummoxed, that all he could do was nod and follow Derek’s instructions. He hadn’t pushed for anything more, and Derek hadn’t seemed like he wanted to go any farther, so Stiles backed off easily, still holding fast to the ‘Delicate Flower Theory’. Things progressed slowly from there. They went on dates, they made out, they gropped and petted, but Stiles never pushed to go any further, sometimes even having to slow them down.

It’s not that Stiles doesn’t want to have sex with Derek, (have you seen the guy? Come on!) it’s just that he knows that his first time with Derek has to be special and he wants to plan it out, and wait. Derek is tender and sweet, with a side of pushy and asshole that makes him perfect for Stiles and everything just has to be perfect. This will be Derek’s first time with a guy, too, and that put’s even more pressure for it to be amazing. He wants to find the perfect songs to set the mood, maybe a few candles, (ones that don’t have scents because he knows artificial smells bug Derek) cook dinner, and watch a movie that will never get finished. 

Okay, so maybe Stiles has seen one too many romantic movies, and read too many trashy novels, so what? He wants Derek to have a perfect time and won’t settle for anything less than that.

Like with all the things with Derek, he ruins Stiles’s plans by bursting into his apartment one day, glasses a bit foggy with steam, seeing as he’s all worked up, and says “Do you wanna fuck me or not?”

This time Stiles is more dumbfounded than anything, and can’t even respond. He’s heard Derek cuss, has even heard Derek say some vaguely vulgar jokes, but he’s never heard something so blatant come out of his mouth. It’s hot as fuck.

“I’ve been trying and trying to get you to fuck me for months now, and yet you keep pulling away! And I know it’s not because you don’t want to, I’ve seen your browser history and the tissues under your bed. I feel like every time we fool around that I’m getting somewhere, and this is the time when we’re finally going to do it, and then you stop us. I don’t get it! Have I been giving off the wrong signals? Do you just not want to fuck me?” Derek was pacing around the room when he started his tirade, by the end, he falls onto Stiles’s ratty, second-hand couch, shoulders slumped and looking defeated.

“Woah, Woah, Woah! Wait a second! I never said I didn’t want to! Of course, I want to, but I wanted to take things slow, wine and dine you like you deserve. I wanted to make it special.” This time Stiles is the one to fall onto the couch, defeated, side by side with Derek.

“Stiles, you idiot, anything we do is going to be special because it’ll be us. All I need is you, and it’ll be perfect.” Derek says with a punch to his shoulder.

“You mean that?” Stiles asks because he truly felt like Derek would want the roses and candlelight experience and he had fretted so much for fear of it not being perfect that, honestly, he’d just kept putting it off and procrastinating. Hey, sue him for wanting to do it right or not do it at all. So what if it turned out that he was doing it wrong the whole time.

“Yeah. What do you say I prove it to you right now?” Derek says with a smirk, leaning over to kiss Stiles’s breath away. 

Things start to progress quickly, a new feel to their kiss that Stiles has never felt before. Derek is much more eager in his kisses, and Stiles gives back as much as he gets. Clothes are being shed practically at the speed of light (not really but Stiles isn’t getting much oxygen here, give him a break), and Stiles isn’t the least bit complaining about it. 

Derek’s pushier than he normally is, giving Stiles a mixed impression. Usually, Derek lets him take the lead in their kissing, going where Stiles guides him, falling back on the couch so Stiles can crowd over him. This time, though, Derek is fighting him. Not roughly or anything, just more teasing, like he’s trying to fight Stiles for control of the kiss but is more enjoying the battle. Instead of falling back on the couch, he’s trying to climb into Stiles’s lap. 

Stiles says trying but Derek is almost all the way there. He has one leg thrown over Stiles’s legs, not touching the couch yet, but almost. His hands are on either side of Stiles’s face, which is tilted back since Derek is much taller than him in this position. 

  
  


Once Derek is fully in his lap, he begins grinding down, his pelvis connecting directly with Stiles’s causing Stiles’s brain to malfunction. It’s definitely not a bad thing, but he’s seeing a new, bossier side to Derek that he’s never seen before. It’s fucking hot!

Stiles had pictured this going slower, gentler, so he tries to slow down. He grips Derek’s hips to keep him from grinding down so hard and fast and attempts to slow down there kiss.

“Derek,” Stiles says, trying to slow the man down, who seems to be on a one-man mission to get off. 

“Yes?” Derek says, moving down to Stiles’s neck, cutting off any of Stiles’s higher brain function. He reboots when he feels Derek picking up the pace of his grinding again.

“Let’s slow down,” Stiles says, hating himself for saying it but feeling like he wouldn’t be treating Derek right if he didn’t.

“Why?” Derek questions, and if Stiles didn’t know any better he’d say that sounded like a whine.

“This should be slow, sweet, and gentle for your first time. It’s what you deserve,” Stiles tells him, looking him in the eye since Derek pulled away from their kiss to pout (although Stiles won’t tell Derek that that’s what he’s doing for fear of losing his liver).

“Where are you getting all your information from?” Derek asks incredulously, “Stiles, I’m not some damsel in a romance novel. I may be a virgin, but I do know what I want and what I like. I’m not saying that I don’t like soft and sweet, but that isn’t what I want right now. And it isn’t what you want either judging by the size of the wet patch on your sweatpants. What I want right now, is to make out with you while I grind our hard, leaking cocks together, then to take this to the bedroom, where you will then stretch me open on your fingers and tongue until I don’t even know my name. Next, I will blow you until all you can say is my name, and then you fuck me into the mattress so good and hard that all both of us can say is ‘yes’. Does that sound like a plan?” 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Is Stiles’s eloquent reply.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Derek says smirking, leaning down to kiss Stiles again, and when he starts rocking his hips, all Stiles does is rock up into him, matching his enthusiasm.

*****

So Stiles learned that not everybody has the same preferences. That just because someone looks a certain way, or even acts a certain way, doesn’t mean that you should assume anything about them. 

He also learned that Derek will always, always ruin his plans. Just like he does when he burst into the bedroom of their shared apartment, three years into their relationship and says “are you going to ask me or what?” pointing to the bedside drawer where Stiles has a silver band in a black box waiting for him to get down on one knee.

Stiles is so awestruck that all he can do is open the drawer, pull out the box, and ask Derek, “Will you marry me?”


End file.
